trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XD1/Prelude to Axanar Premiere
World premiere of Star Trek: Prelude to Axanar Plus a 90 minute Q&A with Cast and Crew: Executive Producer/creator Alec Peters Director Christian Gossett Richard Hatch Gary Graham Prelude to Axanar Premiere Saturday, July 26th, 2014 9:00pm – 11:00pm United Artists Horton Plaza 8 Movie Theater, Gaslamp District, San Diego PRELUDE TO AXANAR is a 20 minute short film that will give viewers a historical look at the events leading up to the Battle of Axanar, the central event of the film Axanar, a 90 minute feature to be filmed later this year. Shot like a History Channel special, Prelude to Axanar will be Star Trek like you have never seen it before, showing the central characters of Axanar giving both a historical and personal account of the war. Set 20 years before the time of James T. Kirk's command of the Enterprise, "Axanar" is set in the last year of the Four Years War, the conflict with the Klingons that almost saw the end of the Federation only 80 years after its founding. How did Starfleet build its fleet? How did they hold off a Klingon fleet that had been conquering star systems for centuries? What role did the various founding planets play in Starfleet? Why were the Constitution class ships so important to Starfleet? How did Garth of Izar come to be regarded as the greatest Starfleet Captain of his time? Set in the Star Trek universe Axanar is a ground breaking independent film that proves the idea that a studio doesn’t need to spend millions of dollars to produce a feature quality production. Axanar will be the first non-CBS/Paramount produced Star Trek to look and feel like a true Star Trek movie. The production boasts an impressive cast and crew, including Richard Hatch (Battlestar Galactica (1978 & 2004)), Tony Todd (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Spance Nine, Candyman), Kate Vernon (Battlestar Galactica (2004)), JG Hertzler (General Martok, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), and Gary Graham (reprising his role as Vulcan ambassador Soval (Star Trek: Enterprise)). The visual effects artist, Tobias Richter, really shows his chops in Prelude, evident in the nearly three minute trailer recently released. The red carpet premiere, taking place at the UA Horton Plaza 8 Movie Theater (just a 15 minute walk from the San Diego Convention Center) during the weekend of San Diego Comicon, will be a showing of the short film "Prelude to Axanar" followed by a 90 minute Q&A with Executive Producer/creator Alec Peters, Director Christian Gossett and actors Richard Hatch, Gary Graham and Kate Vernon. Tony Todd has yet to confirm. TICKETS: While the premiere is mostly for Cast & Crew and Donors to the Axanar Kickstarter, there will be 150 tickets made available free to the public on a first come-first served basis. An additional 50 tickets will be set aside for press (including both traditional and new media). To reserve your press pass, please send credentials to kayla@startrekaxanar.com. Q&A: After the showing, guests will be given the chance to interact with the cast and crew of Axanar. Confirmed guests include: Category:Blog posts